Mixed Messages
by natalieannej
Summary: Gabrielle hadn't thought about giving his relationship with Steve another chance until she sees the magic Steve performs with a patient. Gabby, Steve and Jack love triangle! i'm not good at summary's but if you love Gabby and Steve please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this fic is a mix of a few rememberable episodes from season 11.**

**This is the Love triangle that formed between Gabrielle, Steve & Jack.**

**Hope you like it :D**

**Sam Krine you are my lifesaver!**

_**Dedicated to my best friend who has been begging for me to put this fic up! LW I love you here you go! :)**_

After many weeks of torture trying to win Gabrielle's heart, Steve had finally given up, now realising that Gabby might have actually moved on. Steve had no doubt in his mind of how much he cared about her but maybe things were never meant to be.

Gabrielle had helped Steve overcome his alcohol addiction and he will always love her for it, but for Steve to move forward he knows he can't turn back to the past/to move forward.

Gabrielle hadn't notice Steve was trying so hard to get her attention. It completely flew over the top of her head, but for some strange reason she started to think about him. Not just Steve in general but how he's a good doctor and how she used to be so happy when she was with him when they were together.

It had been a hectic day so far in the E.D and it became even more so when a patient walked in with some unknown illness. Complaining of muscle aches etc. Gabrielle took him into a cubicle so a doctor could take a closer look at him. It was Steve to the rescue.

"Steve you're needed in hear"

Gabrielle was quick to make sure Steve was the doctor working on this peculiar case with her as the nurse.

"What have we got?" Steve asked.

"This is Jarred, Muscle aches, Temperature, Headaches, you name it he says he's got"

Steve looked at Gabrielle with a confused look on his face.

"Right well we want all bloods and scans so we don't miss anything"

"Ok"

"Hi Jarred I'm Steve, we're going to take care of you, okay mate?"  
>Jarred just nodded in agreement.<p>

Things were looking good until,

"He's crashing!" a Gabrielle yelled as the ECG machine started sounding its alarm as Jarred's heart started to fail.

"He's not getting enough oxygen into his lungs, prep the crash cart and hand me a seven blade; I'm going to try to tube him," Steve ordered as he moved behind Jarred's head.

"I need some help in here!" Steve shouted as Charlotte came running in.

Steve placed the blade behind the tongue and searched out the trachea.

"I can't see the cords, I need suction!"

"Stats are dropping, we need to shock him now Steve! Charge to 300." The whir of the defibrillator could be heard over the alarm of the ECG.

"Clear!"

Charlotte placed the paddles onto Jarred's chest and initiated the shock. "

No change, charge to 360. And clear!"

Another shock to the young man's chest.

"Stats are going up but there's still not enough oxygen, I need to try to tube him again." Steve went in for another go, this time with the nurse suctioning out the excess fluid that was residing in his throat.

"Got it! Bag him," Steve let out a sigh of relief.

"Sats are improving, nice save Steve," Charlotte said.

"Thanks, it was a close one."

Gabrielle was awestruck she had seen so many doctors treat patients and save their lives but right now all she could think about was the magic Steve was performing.

"Gabby.. hello, anyone in there today?" Steve said and let a out a small chuckle

"Huh .. what .. yes, sorry" Gabrielle replied with a small awkward laugh

"Good work in there thanks" Steve said with a genuine smile

"Oh it Charlotte helped more in there than I did"

"How many times do I have to tell you to take a compliment" Steve said with a cheeky smile and walked off.

A little while later Jarred was stable and under watch. His vitals were stable and looked as he was going to be okay

Steve's shift had finished and was getting his bag out f his locker when Gabrielle walked in.

"Shift all finished?" Gabby asked

"Yeah thank gosh doing double run me spare" Stever replied

"Oh c'mon I thought you were superman?" Gabrielle said teasingly

Steve laughed lightly at the remark then replied "Yeah well, I was once, now I'm just human like the rest of you" "It's rather boring now"

"Yeah yeah"

"Hey but you were amazing in there today" Gabby then said

"Thanks I try to be" Steve replied casually

"No seriously you were, you always were" Gabby said walking over to him so they were closer

They just stared at each other for what felt like hours when Gabrielle broke the silence

"We could be amazing again; we could give this another shot maybe we gave up on it to early maybe.."

Gabby was cut short when Steve cut in

"For so long I thought that this ship had sailed between us Gab I don't want to let you down again.

"Maybe it's just best that we just let it sail Gab I continue to move forward hey?"

Gabrielle was close to tear but was determined to not let them fall. She had layed her heart out on the line but was knocked back, but that she wouldn't let that get to her not again.

Gabrielle moved away from him putting a good metre between them "Yeah course don't not what I was thinking" Gabby laughed off lightly trying to hide the hurt in her voice

"You know I care about you don't you Gab I do I really do!" Steve stressed his words

"Yeah I know I do too"

And with that Gabriele walked out

"Why doesn't he Love me Jack"

Gabrielle in her drunken state asked a sober Jack.

"Who are we talking about here"

Jack new exactly who she was talking about but wanted her to say it.

Gabrielle gave Jack a greasy glance.

"Steve" she said abruptly.

As the night grew the drinks kept coming, so Jack decided it was time they head home. Walking Gabrielle up the couple of steps to their house was defiantly one of the hardest things he's had to do, especially since she was resisting his help.  
>Once they got in the door Gabby tripped, only lucky Jack caught her just before she would've fallen flat on her face.<br>Their eyes met and for a few seconds till Jack looked away, but then Gabrielle took matters into her own hands and turned his face back towards him and kissed him, forgetting all her worries into that kiss which quickly escalated into a night in bed!

**Reviews very much welcome; Mistakes are my own; don't judge harshly please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next and last chapter! Hoped you liked it! :)**

Gabrielle woke up with a massive headache. 'So lucky my shift isn't till this afternoon' she thought and she continued to lay in bed until she realised there was another body in her bed

"Shit Shit Shit" Gabrielle loudly whispered and ran across to the other side of the room. Which did not by any means improve her headache which had just escalated.

Quickly realising she was naked Gabrielle swore loudly a grab her bathrobe.

With all the commotion going on in the room Jack began to stir and wake up. He then realised he too was wearing no clothes and sat up in the bed and locked eyes with Gabrielle on the other side of the room

"Please tell me we didn't" Gabrielle began

"Oh God this isn't happening" Jack then said

Gabrielle then ran into the bathroom and shut the door waiting for Jack to vacate her room and so she could get something for that terrible headache of hers which just would not go away on it's own.

For the next few hours Gabby and jack avoided each other like the plague and got ready for their shift.

Jack left earlier then Gabrielle wanting to clear his head.

Gabrielle sat at the kitchen table contemplating what the consequences of this mistake were.

She had no idea what to to. Her best friend is now avoiding her and her ex basically told her he didn't want her anymore.

Gabrielle couldn't bare the thought of facing either one of them now.

"Oh my god what I am I going to do now" She thought aloud.

Gabrielle sat there for another half an hour until it was time for her to leave. Finally coming to a decision about what to do, whether it was the right one or not, or whether she was just being a coward she had no idea but all that she knew was that she couldn't be here anymore.

-  
>Gabrielle decided the best way to talk to Jack about the previous night was to confront him and with Jack reluctantly agreeing to coffee in her break she would do just that.<p>

"So.." Gabrielle started

"Soooooo…" Jack said as well drawing out the vowel.

"Listen look I know we both realise that last night was a huge mistake" Gabrielle said

"And don't try to be nice or deny it because it's written all over your face" She continued with Jack silently agreeing.

"Look I know things are awkward now and I'm not running away but things with Steve and now you I can't handle this atm. The awkwardness I mean, so I've decided to resign"

Gabrielle clearly shocking Jack with her course of action he tries to protest but it falls on deaf ears

"Jack this isn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault it would be mine, okay. I just can't stay here anymore."

And with that Gabrielle got up and continued her shift.

Upset knowing she can no longer work at All Saints, Gabrielle sats in her office, or more correctly the office that she shared with Frank waiting for him to walk in and hand in him her letter of resignation

"What's this?" Frank asked curiously

"ah .. it's … umm" Gabrielle stuttered 

"spit it out would you women I haven't got all day"

"My letter of resignation" Gabrielle said really fast.

The word 'resignation got Franks full attention. The look on his face completely dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" Frank pressed for answered

"Just that I'm resigning Frank I just can't be here anymore okay just leave it please"

"What? NO I won't leave it, Gabrielle you're being ridiculous, there's not point in running from whatever it is you're running from and considering you won't tell me what it is I can't help!" Frank said getting frustrated

"FRANK! I've had enough, okay stop asking question that you know I won't answer! The letters there, read throw it away, I don't care but I just can't work here anymore" 

With that said Gabby went about her shift. Make that her last shift.

"You sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind" Frank said and you could hear how much he wanted Gabby to reconsider her decision.

"No" Gabrielle replied quietly

"You sure you don't sound to keen on the idea maybe if you just tal.."

"NO! okay Frank I'm done I need to leave have a change take a break I don't know I just need get out of this place and maybe I can come back?"

"You'll always be welcomed back. You're a great NUM"

"Do detect some actual niceness in that comment?" Gabrielle asked sarcastically"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Gabrielle laughed it off "Thanks Frank" she said sincerely

And with that she walked out the door with belongings in hand.

Word gets round that Gabrielle is quitting. It surprises everyone including Steve because to him and the rest of them she had no reason to. Instinctively Steve heads straight for Jack because he knew that he would defiantly know something considering they were housemates.

Steve approached Jack with a very stern yet upset look on his face.

"Did you know?" Steve asked forcefully, hoping for a straight answer.

"Know what?" Jack looking back a Steve with an annoyed and puzzled expression on his face.  
>"Know that Gabby's leaving and maybe why?"<p>

Steve getting angry because of Jack's ignorance. Jack didn't reply.

"DID YOU KNOW?" Steve yelling now

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T JUST DECIDE THESE THINGS OVERNIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED!"  
>Steve by no was angry and wasn't going to go anywhere until he got the answer he was after.<p>

"We slept together alright" Jack said.

"WHAT!"

"She was all hung up about you".

Feeling like Jack was blaming him Steve replied

"So it's my fault?"

"No it's just she finds it awkward now"

Steve couldn't believe what Jack had just told him it was still being processed in his head, but one this was for sure, he cared too much about Gabrielle to just let her go.

As Gabrielle was finishing her last shift at All Saints hospital, after resigning, she had this sense of sadness and regret but she knew it would be for the best.

As Gabby was walking out Steve yelled out,

"Gabby wait!"

Gabrielle stopped but didn't turn around. As hard as this was she really didn't need Steve giving her a lecture.

"Gabby just listen to me please, just for a minute."

She finally turned around fighting extremely hard to fight back tears

"I don't want you to go" Steve pleaded.

"I don't have a choice." Gabrielle said quickly replying.

"Yes you do.", Steve answered back even quicker.

Gabrielle sighed in frustration,

"I can't stay here anymore Steve, I … I have to leave."

Gabrielle turned away and started walking out again.

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday."

Gabrielle stopped again.

"You mean the world to me and more Gabrielle, and I don't think I could loose that again."

Gabrielle didn't want to turn around due to the tears that were falling down her face.

"Gabby please look at me!"

She finally gave in and turned around.

"How did you find out I was leaving anyway?" she asked, trying to wipe the tars from her face.

"I knew something was wrong so I went and asked Jack."

"Did he tell you everything then?"

Steve just nodded in reply.

Gabrielle just stood there with this sad and upset face as Steve approached her.

"Gabby I thought to move forward I couldn't turn back but I now know that I cant move forward without you."

Steve grabbed both of Gabby's hands and held them lightly.

"I love you Gabby, so much."

With a little smile on her face gabby said,

"I love you too."

For a minute they just stared into each others eyes before sharing a long awaited passionate kiss.

**Press the button and review please! :D **

**It's been great, much love Natalie! X**


End file.
